


[Podfic] Goodbye May Seem Forever

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: j2_everafter, Community: spn_cinema, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of pianoforeplay's fic "Goodbye May Seem Forever." </p>
<p>Author's Summary: Jared and Jensen have been best friends since second grade, together weathering school work, girls, puberty and their burgeoning sexual identities all under the radar of Jensen's disapproving parents. They swear they'll be friends forever. But forever is a long, long time and time has a way of changing things. Written for j2_everafter and loosely based on The Fox and the Hound.</p>
<p>File Length & Size: 04:09:27 || 141 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Goodbye May Seem Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye May Seem Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7644) by pianoforeplay. 



**Title:** [Goodbye May Seem Forever](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/32483.html)  
 **Author:** rhythmsextion (pianoforeplay)  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** adult  
 **Author’s Warnings:** Underage sex (participating characters are both 16). Violence and graphic language surrounding homophobic themes. A contrived and unoriginal plot, two-dimensional villains, a couple gratuitous sex scenes and true love. Also, Chad Michael Murray.  
 **Summary:** Jared and Jensen have been best friends since second grade, together weathering school work, girls, puberty and their burgeoning sexual identities all under the radar of Jensen's disapproving parents. They swear they'll be friends forever. But forever is a long, long time and time has a way of changing things. Written for j2_everafter and loosely based on The Fox and the Hound.  
 **File Length & Size** 04:09:27 || 141 MB

**Download Link:**  
[zipped folder mp3 files](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Goodbye%20May%20Seem%20Forever%20by%20painoforeplay%20\(SPN%20RPF%20AU%20PODFIC\)%20.zip), right click & save as  
 **ETA:** Also up at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/goobye-may-seem-forever), in both mp3 and m4b (thanks to cybel!)

To listen to a streaming sample, simply visit the one of the LJ posts!

Originally posted [here](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/31217.html) at spn_cinema, and [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1217895.html) at amplificathon.


End file.
